


The Taste of You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Something is different about Aziraphale and Crowley will find out what.





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words Amnesty Week XV - Prompt 1: Sweet

Crowley's tongue flickered over his lips, head tilted to the side. Aziraphale followed the movement, leaning up before he was halted by Crowley's palm on his chest.

"What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You taste different," Crowley hissed, "Needs further study."

Aziraphale began to speak, a frown creasing his brow before it was wiped away by Crowley kissing him again, spine curled unnaturally.

"Have you worked it out?" Aziraphale gasped, breath he didn't need taken away.

"You're just sso sssweet angel," Crowley said grinning as Aziraphale groaned, rolling his eyes and idly swatting at the demon straddling his chest.


End file.
